


The love of the Warlock & the Shadowhunter (MALEC)

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poems for our beloved Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. won't you stay for a while?

**Author's Note:**

> poems for malec :")

“are you okay?” he asks

“yeah” he says

he gives him a weak smile

and the other

manages one in return

oh, if only he could see

the way he looks at him

like he found his remedy

in the curve of his eyes

the awkward curving

of his lips

and his swift movements

as he pulls another arrow back.

_pretty boy._

_won't you stay for a while?_

 


	2. how long is his forever?

how long is his forever?

surely not long enough

but that’s all he has

all he can give

so he does because no matter how long his forever will be,

he will be the one he loves.

he just wants an “always” in return

not an _“i’ll always love you till the end of time”_

but an _“i’ll always remember till the end of mine.”_

he can’t promise much.

neither of them can

but he’ll take what he can get.

 


	3. won't you come a little closer?

he has seen the way he looks at him

he doesn't know what it means

what’s his deal?

but then he smiles and confesses

and suddenly, he realizes that

he’s looking at him in fondness

in love, and in happiness.

and it’s strange,

to be looked at like that

like maybe he's the answer

the other wanted to hear.

he’s fine with it.

maybe he’s his answer too.

_magical, magical warlock_

_won’t you come a little closer?_

 

 


	4. he's in love

he's not in love

he tells himself

as he struggles to breathe.

he's not in love.

his heartbeat quickens,

he's not in love

he thinks.

he can feel his breath tickling his neck

sending shivers up his spine.

another involuntary shudder,

and he knows.

_he's in love._

 


	5. there's the magnetic attraction

as he stands on the altar

his soon to be wife by his side

he can't help feeling that

something is off

it doesn't feel right.

he doesn't feel happy.

he's sacrificing his happiness

...for what?

for his family, he thinks.

I have to do this,

he tells himself.

but as he enters the room

he stops.

he can't breathe.

he can't think.

his heart's beating too rapidly

and he can't calm down.

the other looks at him with so much desire

he can't.

he gives an apologetic smile to his bride

and she smiles sadly.

go,

she tells him.

I'll be fine, she says.

he does,

feet moving quickly

and eyes fixed only on him.

he's not going to look away

not this time.

this feels right,

he thinks,

as he kisses him.

_they're like magnets,_

_they can't stay away._

_there's the magnetic_

_attraction._

 


	6. this time he means it.

“i love you” he says

but it's a lie and she knows it.

she smiles and tells him to go.

just go.

she isn't the one for him.

he never looks at her like _that_

he looks at her as if she were

amazing

like she was a kindhearted person

but that was it.

he didn't look at her

like he looks at him.

she's seen him look at him before.

amusement. exasperation. happiness.

relief. _love._

and she knows.

he belongs with him.

this isn't a fairytale

but if it were

they would be together.

she lets him go

and the story goes on.

he looks at him

and he swears

he sees a smile in his eyes.

“i love you” he says again

_this time he means it._


	7. it's not enough.

he's far away.

he's always been

out of reach.

hands brush.

lips touch.

he pulls him closer,

no good.

he's still far away.

he wants to know

his past

things he saw

things he did

people he loved

people he didn't love

he wants to know all of it.

the present.

the future.

it's not enough.

he closes his eyes tightly,

he can't rid himself of it

he yearns to know.

_it's not enough._

 


End file.
